The conventional consumer electronic devices using battery as primary or auxiliary power source generally has battery stage 10 arranged on a case 1 thereof and having a battery chamber 100, as shown in FIG. 1. The battery chamber 100 has two conductive members 101 in metal spring or tongue forms on both sides thereof and connected to positive and negative poles of battery. As shown in FIG. 2, the conductive members 101 are fixed to corresponding contacts 20 on a circuit board 2 to provide connection between the battery and the circuit board 2.
The battery stage 10 is generally integrally formed on the case 1 and the conductive members 101 are soldered to the contacts 20 on the circuit board 2 or connected to the contacts 20 through wiring in advance. The conductive members 101 pass through corresponding through holes 102 on both sides of the battery chamber 100 and are clamped by the through holes 102 when the circuit board 2 is assembled to the case 1. The soldering and wiring task for the conductive members 101 are cumbersome and the conductive members 101 cannot be firmly assembled to the case 1. Therefore, the cost is increased and the yield is reduced.
It is the object of the invention to provide a battery stage module, which has simple structure and easy assembling.
In one aspect of the invention, two conductive elements contacting the poles of the battery is assembled on a battery stage in advance to form a battery stage module. The conductive elements are also in contact with contacts on a circuit board when the battery stage module is assembled to the circuit board.
In another of the invention, each conductive element comprises a first spring and a second spring formed by bending a metal wire. The first spring is assembled to two lengthwise ends of a battery chamber to touch the poles of the battery. The second spring is arranged beside the jumper contacts of the circuit board. The second spring is in contact with the jumper contacts of the circuit board by a clamping means.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: